The study of detection of antibodies to avian leukosis/sarcoma viruses (ALSV) and reticuloendotheliosis viruses (REV) by Western Blot assay is completed. Results confirm that human sera show serologic response to these viruses. A report on the findings of the study on in vitro infection of human cells with REV is being prepared. Findings are, that human cells can be infected with REV. Experiments for detecting integrated ALSV & REV in human genome are in progress. Chemical analysis of urine for muconic acid in supermarket workers in Albuquerque is complete, and statistical analysis is in progress. Mortality analyses of the Baltimore and Missouri cohorts of workers (N=36,000) in a meatcutter's and poultry unions exposed to the oncogenic viruses of cattle and poultry are being completed. Mortality analyses of over 30,000 poultry workers exposed to avian oncogenic viruses, and controls in a Chicago Pension Fund are in progress. Analysis of a case-control study of tumors of the hemopoietic/lymphatic systems in the meat industry is in progress. Analysis of an ecologic study of cancer mortality by cattle, poultry and pig inventory in North Carolina, will resume as soon as possible. Analyses of serum levels of dioxins (other than TCDD) and furans in Australian sprayers are in progress.